Talk:Blood Oath (episode)
Forum:Blood Oath questions: Can anyone tell me what the ale is the Kor is drinking at the start of this episode? Starts with a B, I think. Maybe the same ale as Grilka orders in Par'Mach? (a question still unanswered, btw). Also, what was the planet that Kang found the Albino's wife on? Thanks... Logan 5 04:24, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Not to sound condescending, but the answers to what you seek are all referenced in articles you indirectly mentioned. For #1, the references section of has a link to it, as does the Klingon section of Foods and beverages -- the answer being: Bahgol. For #2, from Kang: "In 2363, after decades of searching, Kang discovered one of the Albinos discarded wives on Dayos IV." --Alan del Beccio 04:39, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Well, back at ya. One of the references you give isn't to the question I asked. The question wasn't about bahgol, but about the ale that Kor was drinking at the beginning of the episode. When he's in the security cell, Koloth walks in and says he won't go into battle with someone who drowns himself in some-such ale. So, not bahgol. It also started with a B I think, but sounded more like bashanti. However, I didn't find the reference to Dayos IV, so thanks for that one. Logan 5 05:16, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Breshtanti ale, then. The stuff referenced in par'Mach was Maparian ale with a hint of Pazafer. --Alan del Beccio 06:35, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Screams Why did they not scream to prepair the next world for the arrival of a klingon warrior, just like worf did for his beloved one on TNG?? ::'Cause not all klingons follow the same exact rituals, just like the humans. Kor sang something after the battle, probably a death song.Jackoverfull 00:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Dax's tricorder Is it me, or did Dax have a slightly different design of tricorder in this episode? When we got a close up of it, it seemed to have one big screen on the upper half, unlike the usual small screen and row of Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta lights on the left. I don't believe this was shown before or since. -- Background information There's some fantastic information there, although I was wondering if anyone has any info on how the writers chose which of the Klingons would die fighting the Albino? Was it the actors choice? -- DS9 Forever 15:12, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :There's no information on that in the Companion, so I don't know. It's an interesting question though – Bertaut 20:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just my opinion, so take it for whatever that may be worth to you, but dramatically, I feel that Kang had to die. He was the most driven, the one who essentially made a "deal with the devil" to get his revenge. Kor lived, I believe, simply because he was the first Klingon, and because Colicos was the most accomplished actor of him and William Campbell, and maybe even then they were hoping to bring him back. Koloth was such a minor character in TOS that I'm sure William Campbell enjoyed the challenge of a good death scene (and he played it well). Again, just my opinion. Sir Rhosis 22:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Worth mentioning? Just wondering if anyone else might think it worth mentioning in the Background section, how each of the three appeared on the station in the same order they were seen in TOS? Kor, seen first in Quark's holosuite, was in Season 1 . Then Koloth, who appeared second in Odo's office, was in Season 2 . And finally, Kang, who appeared third in Quark's, was in Season 3 . Whether conscious on behalf of the writers or not, it's a nice continuity touch that could be worth noting. —Deepspace93 17:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : Probably just a coincidence, but that's a nice catch. Not sure if it should be on the page, though. --Golden Monkey 19:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Klingon age I think this whole section should be removed as being irrelevant. Odo is obviously speaking figuratively about the advanced years of Kor and Koloth. It not to be any hard reference to some sort of medical advancement that prolongs the Klingon lifespan. Klingons are generally accepted to live at least a little longer than that average Human (such as General Koord's tactics being taught while Kirk was in the Academy, K'mpec having served longer than any other, etc.) Also, Odo's reference to Kor's age is a "very" rounded estimate. Actually Kor would be considerably older than 100 since a century prior to this episode would be about 3 years after "Errand of Mercy" where Kor is obviously a mature and accomplished adult. 17:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC)mythme :I agree. The note has been removed: :*''When Odo was describing to Kira in ops the klingon he is holding in his office, he describes Korr as age 100 and the other (being koloth) is 150, this is perhaps the only episode to have mentioned that Klingons of the 24th century live past 100 years, as with humans too, because of new medical technology that prolongs life.'' :– Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed, * Kor's line "That's what you get for making a deal with the devil, Kang!" is rather odd, given that Kang said in that Klingons do not have a devil. This could be due to cultural changes in Klingon society, possibly from Federation influence in the meantime, thus implying he meant it as a figure of speech. It is possible that the Klingons once had a devil in their mythology but he was slain like the other Klingon gods. In this case Kang would have meant that the Klingons did not currently have a devil, or he could have been indirectly referring to Fek'lhr, the closest thing Klingons still have to the devil in Human theism. for being a big 'ol heap of speculation. -Angry Future Romulan 20:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The Albino's heart I remember reading years ago a comment by Terry Farrell that she proposed the episode end on Jadzia holding the Albino's heart, considering eating it, as Kang had hoped to do. Can anyone find that source? - DS9 Forever (talk) 21:13, June 18, 2018 (UTC)